Commission for the Preservation of the New Order
The Commission for the Preservation of the New Order known as COMPNOR and sometimes known as the Coalition for the Preservation of the New Order is a mass organization of the Galactic Empire charged with a wide variety of tasks mostly involved in protecting the Empire. COMPNOR has no formal "head" or "leader" as it is a mass organization of Imperial Citizens. It is lead directly by the Emperor and the Select Committee. The Select Committee is a highly secretive group that controls COMPNOR and is responsible for the operations and management of the organization. COMPNOR is made up of 6 primary organs: the Select Committee itself, the Sub-Adult Group (SAGroup), the Coalition for Progress, the Coalition for Improvements, CompForce and the Imperial Security Bureau. Membership within COMPNOR is a well guarded secret. Overview *Select Committee *Sub-Adult Group **Headquarters Branch (SAGRoup Headquarters) **Education Branch (SAGEducation) **Recreation Branch (SAGRec) **Motivation Branch **Recruitment Branch *Coalition for Progress **Art Branch **Science Branch **Commerce Branch **Education Branch **Justice Branch *Coalition for Improvements **Modification Branch **Redesign Branch *CompForce *Imperial Security Bureau Organization Coalition for Progress The Coalition for Progress is a bureau of COMPNOR and is largely responsible for massive intelligence gathering throughout the galaxy using “monitors”. The massive amount of data collected was then forward to the Coalition for Improvements or the Imperial Security Bureau, if necessary. The Coalition of Progress was divided into 5 branches: Art Branch, Science Branch, Commerce Branch, Education Branch and the Justice Branch. The Sector Monitor was responsible for all operations of the Coalition for Progress within a respective sector. The Sector Monitor was responsible for forwarding information to either the Coalition for Improvements or the Imperial Security Bureau, thus, the Coalition for Progress was the “front lines” of the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order. Branches The Art Branch focused on monitoring art throughout the Empire and artists and their art could be condemned by the Art Branch. The Science Branch focused on monitoring the political acceptability of scientific research and actively coordinated research and development efforts within New Order principles to enhance scientific progress throughout the Empire. The Science Branch primarily focused on military technologies. The Commerce Branch is focused on the development of programs for economic improvement, they are also tasked with monitoring corporations and companies that might have sympathies outside of the New Order. They are one of the more successful branches of the Coalition for Progress. The Education Branch was the monitor on various sectors and how their education taught the New Order and ensured that the New Order was properly taught and remained the centerpiece of the educational process. The final branch is the Justice Branch which is tasked with management and building the Imperial legal code, they worked to ensure integration of Imperial doctrine and laws into local sectors. Coalition for Improvements The Coalition for Improvements is a bureau of COMPNOR and is responsible for “improvement” of Imperial systems. Coalition for Improvements was divided into two branches: Modification Branch and the Redesign branch. The Coalition for Improvements and the Imperial Security Bureau forwarded the reports from the Coalition for Progress to which the Coalition for Improvements conducted their work, if necessary. Like other bureaus of COMPNOR the Coalition for Improvements was focused on a Sector-level and thus Sector Development was the combined name of all Coalition for Improvements operating within a Sector. Branches The Modification Branch handled bringing worlds underneath the Empire’s sway up to speed technologically, however the Modification Branch also played an integral role in modifying social conditions and institutions to fit the New Order and the New Order’s purposes. The Redesign Branch was brought in when the Modification Branch could not move the system into compliance with the New Order. As a note, the Redesign Branch was only used when the system was declared as valuable to the Empire. The Redesign Branch radically overhauled the system to bring it in line with the New Order. Sub-Adult Group The Sub-Adult Group (SAGroup) was a youth organization of the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order and by far the largest branch of COMPNOR. The Sub-Adult Group is broken into four branches: The Sub-Adult Group Headquarters, the Sub-Adult Group Education Branch, the Sub-Adult Group Recreation Branch, the Sub-Adult Group Motivation Branch and the Sub-Adult Group Recruitment Branch. Like other branches of COMPNOR the Sub-Adult Group was organized on a Sector-level, with the Sector SAGroup Headquarters being in charge. Branches The Sub-Adult Headquarters was responsible for planning and coordinating all activities of the Sub-Adult Group, due to the sheer size of the organization they were relatively ineffective and local Sector SAGroup Headquarters were far more powerful and effective. The Sub-Adult Group Education Branch was responsible for a clear majority of the education throughout the Empire, it indoctrinated its members on all levels and primarily made “…good Imperial citizens…” out of them. It was the most popular branch of the SAGroup. The Sub-Adult Group Recreation Branch was responsible for planning activities for the Sub-Adult Group members, it focused primarily on athletic events and military-style training. The Sub-Adult Group Motivation Branch was an internal affairs branch of the SAGroup they were tasked with shoring up members who had failed in their pursuit of New Order ideals, they were overly successful in their duties. The final branch of the SAGroup was the Sub-Adult Group Recruitment Branch which was tasked with offering incentives to parents to bring their children into the bosom of the New Order. Imperial Security Bureau The Imperial Security Bureau commonly known as the ISB was one of the most powerful and largest branches of the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order. It is considered to be the internal intelligence and domestic counter-intelligence agency for the Galactic Empire. The Imperial Security Bureau is lead overall by the Director of the Imperial Security Bureau. The Imperial Security Bureau is housed in the Imperial Security Bureau Central Office, the administrative center of the ISB on Coruscant. The ISB has it's own detachment of the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps; which are selected from a group of recruits in the Imperial Academy system for their loyalty and dedication to the Empire. Ranks COMPNOR has a near unlimited influence within the Imperial Military and a bulk of it's membership uses their standard Imperial Army, Imperial Navy/Starfighter Corps, or Imperial Stormtrooper Corps rank. Those COMPNOR members who are not affiliated with the Imperial military are assigned an Imperial military rank either based either on the Imperial Army or Imperial Navy. COMPNOR members wear the beige-brown uniform of Imperial government officials; they likewise use their own code cylinder and rank plaque structure similar to that of the Imperial government. ISB members wear the distinctive black boots, black pants, white tunic and black cap that has made their appearance inspire fear in anyone who is unfortunate enough to come across it. Category:Galactic Empire